


I've Seen Fire and I've Seen Rain

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad Bingo, IronDad and SpiderSon, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Peter sat on the plane, a wary look on his face. It had nothing to do with flying. He was fine with that. It certainly didn’t have to do with it being Tony Stark’s private jet. No he had been on the jet before.No it had everything to do with May and Happy, sitting together, May laughing at something Happy was saying and his hand on her knee.----Iron Dad Bingo #14- Trope: Vacation





	I've Seen Fire and I've Seen Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Filling in square 14 of my Iron Dad Bingo card with the vacation trope. Although, like most things I do, it has it's own unique twist. Enjoy!

Peter sat on the plane, a wary look on his face. It had nothing to do with flying. He was fine with that. It certainly didn’t have to do with it being Tony Stark’s private jet. No he had been on the jet before. 

No it had everything to do with May and Happy, sitting together, May laughing at something Happy was saying and his hand on her knee.

There was so much to adjust to after what happened. The snap, missing five years, defeating Thanos, almost losing Tony. And just when Peter thought he was getting the hang of it all, his aunt sprung on him that she was going on a date. With Happy. And while Peter tried to keep his opinions about the matter to himself. He found it all weird.

“Petey!” He turned his head to see Morgan skipping over to him. She pulled herself into the seat so she was sitting on his lap. “Are you excited for the vacation?” Peter smiled and nodded. Tony had decided that after everything they had all been through, they deserved a vacation, the collective they being Tony, Pepper, Morgan, Colonel Rhodes, Happy, May, and him. Peter had kind of hoped that May would turn it down. But she didn’t and know he had to witness her and Happy together.

“Petey, why are you sad?” Morgan asked poking his face.

“I’m not sad Mor,” Peter said, tickling her side. Morgan giggled but her face said she didn’t believe him.

“Daddy!” Morgan called, getting Tony’s attention. Tony was talking to Rhodey, but he looked over when Morgan called out. He smiled a little before getting up and walking over to them. “Daddy, Peter’s sad.” Peter huffed a little and looked at Tony.

“I’m fine Mister Stark,” Peter said. “Morgan just has an active imagination.” He poked her side and she stuck her tongue out at him. Tony smiled. After everything they had been through, he would never get tired of seeing Peter and Morgan together.

“You know what makes anyone feel better?” Tony asked and Morgan smiled brightly

“Juice pops!” Morgan said. She climbed off Peter’s lap and skipped towards the small kitchen on the jet. Tony saw Pepper get up and follow after their daughter. Tony took that moment to sit down next to Peter

“Everything alright kid?”

“I’m fine Mister Stark,” Peter said. “Really.” Tony gave Peter a look. The kid was being awfully quiet. He had been since they got on the plane. Peter was normally someone who could talk your ear off. But today wasn’t like that.

“Whatever it is Pete,” Tony said, a gentle tone to his voice. “You can tell me 

“There isn’t anything wrong,” Peter said, but Tony noticed him glance over where May was sitting. “I swear.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair which elicited a small smile from Peter. Before he could say anything else. Morgan reappeared in the main cabin, holding three juice pops. She handed Peter and Tony one each, before using one hand to climb into her Dad’s lap. She smiled at them and Tony kissed her forehead. She began babbling excitedly about their vacation. Tony listened, watching as Peter quietly ate the pop.

Something was definitely wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Tony sat on a chair on the beach. Their vacation was to a beach resort and Tony had the kind of money where they could have some of the beach all to themselves. He preferred it that way, especially with Peter and Morgan around. The two kids were, at the moment, building sandcastles. Well Peter was doing the building. Morgan was watching, a fascinated look on her face.

“They’re adorable together.” Tony glanced up from where he was sitting as Pepper approached. She was holding two glasses of iced tea in her hands. She handed one to Tony. He smiled and took her free hand, gently tugging her down to sit with him. 

“Yeah‚” Tony said with a content smile. “Where’s Rhodey?” 

“Had to make a call,” Pepper said. “And Happy and May went for a walk‚” Tony smirked and pulled Pepper a little closer

“Mommy, daddy!” Morgan came running over, pulling Peter with him. “Can we go swimming?” 

“I can hold onto her the whole time Mister Stark,” Peter said. Tony sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Peter. Morgan knew how to swim a little. But that was in was in a very shallow lake and with water wings. But Tony also knew that with his prosthetic arm, he couldn’t go in the water with it on and he didn’t want to startle Morgan with the sight of him without it.

“Okay,” Tony said. “But don’t go too far in, okay?” Peter nodded and then Morgan was pulling him towards the water. Tony watched as Peter picked her up, keeping her close to his hip, his hands wrapped around her protectively.

"They’ll be okay,” Pepper assured him. “Besides, this is the first moment we’ve had alone together.” It was true. Morgan, for as much fun as she was having on the vacation, didn’t like not sleeping in her bed. So she had spent most nights in their bed. Tony put his glass of iced tea down and pulled her closer. Peter was still holding Morgan tightly in the water. May and Happy were walking hand-in-hand nearby. Everything was fine. Pepper cupped his face and kissed him gently. Tony smiled into the kiss, reveling in the quiet moment he had with her. 

Until a scream from Morgan startled them.

They were both out of the chair and running towards the water. Morgan was on the sand, crying heavily. But Tony couldn’t see Peter. He looked around wildly, trying to spot the teenager. He could see the tide mercilessly beating against the sand. Pepper scooped Morgan up and held her as she cried.

“Peter!” He shouted, desperately trying to find the teenager. His shouting seemed to alert May, who came running over with Happy. “Peter!”

“In the water!” Happy shouted. As the water receded, they could see Peter laying there. Tony ran towards him, Happy following him. Peter was unconscious.

“Help me Hap,” Tony said. They lifted Peter and quickly carried him to the chair. They placed him down. “Come on kid

“Do something‚” May said, fear in her voice. Morgan cried loudly and buried her face in Pepper’s neck. Happy pressed down a few times on Peter’s chest, to start CPR.

And then Peter began coughing, spitting up in water.

“Oh thank god,” May whispered. Tony breathed out a sigh of relief. Peter sat up, squirming away from Happy as he did.

“You’re okay Pete,” Tony said, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“M-Morgan,” He sputtered out, looking around wildly. Morgan looked up from her spot in Pepper’s arms and Peter relaxed a little. “The-the waves were...were getting too big. I tried to get us to safety, but the tide was too strong.” Tony felt a little nauseous. It was clear that, in order to protect Morgan, Peter had put himself in harm’s way. 

“It’s okay kid,” Tony said. “You’re both okay, that’s what’s important.” Peter nodded a little.

“Maybe we should get you inside and let you rest,” Happy said, going to help Peter up. Peter shrank away from him before slowly getting up. When Tony moved to help him, Peter didn’t freeze or back away. Tony decided he’d get to the bottom of that behavior later and just helped Peter back towards the house where they were all staying.

* * *

Later that evening, after all the excitement from the beach had died down, Tony had decided they would all go out to dinner. He stood in the living room as Morgan balanced herself on his shoes. He was wearing a gray three-piece suit. The restaurant they were going to was fancier than most and required a certain attire. Morgan was wearing a white and pink sundress and matching shoes, something she had picked out herself. Rhodey was standing nearby in a navy suit, adjusting the collar to his button-up. 

“Daddy I’m hungry,” Morgan said, tired of the game she was playing. Tony scooped her up and she placed her head on his shoulder.

“We’ll eat soon Maguna.” She nodded. Pepper entered the room, wearing a green dress that, as always, made her look amazing. “Look how pretty mommy looks.” Pepper smirked and Morgan giggled but nodded.

“He’s right mommy,” Morgan said, reaching out for Pepper. Pepper took the five-year-old from Tony and held her closely.

“He’s just using cheap tricks and cheesy one liner,” Pepper said teasingly, earning a snort from Rhodey. 

“You still married me,” Tony said with a cheeky grin and Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled. May walked into the room wearing a simple blue dress. When Happy walked in, wearing a black suit as always, he couldn’t help but notice him ogling her.

“Where’s Peter?” May asked, a slight blush on her face from the attention from Happy.

“Kid’s always a slow dresser,” Tony pointed out. “Seems to always struggle with a tie.” He remembered, before all the bad that had happened, when they had presented Peter with his internship certificate. Peter had opted to forego the tie, simply because he couldn’t do it himself. May had offered, but the teenager, embarrassed he couldn’t tie it himself, just ditched the article of clothing altogether. 

“Sorry everyone.” Sure enough, Peter came into the room last, a tie hanging loosely around his neck. He was wearing a light gray suit, one Tony had insisted buying for him when Peter admitted he only owned a few sports jackets that were hand-me-downs and worn out dress pants. The tie, red like his suit, hung limply and undone. Happy crossed over to Peter. 

“Here, let me help you,” Happy said. He lifted the tie and a strange look crossed Peter’s face. Peter backed up quickly, the tie slipping off his collar, now just sitting in Happy’s hands. 

“No.” Happy gave Peter a weird look. 

“Kid, it’ll be quick.” Happy took a step towards him and a look of anger flashed across Peter’s face. 

“I said no,” Peter said, a little more loudly. “Leave me alone!” He realized the tone of his voice and quickly ran out of the room. May ran off after him, calling out his name. Happy looked dejectedly down at the tie, wondering what he had done wrong. Tony, who had been carefully piecing together Peter’s behavior, was finally realizing what was happening. He gently took the tie from Happy and then headed down towards Peter’s room. May was standing outside of the door, knocking. 

“Peter, sweetie,” May said, her voice gentle. “Please open up.” There was silence on the other end. She sighed and turned, noticing Tony there. “Think you can take a whack at it?” Tony nodded and she disappeared down the hallway.

“Kid, it’s Tony.” He heard the door unlock and he walked in. Peter was sitting on the bed in the room, a sad look on his face. “How long has it been bothering you?” Peter looked up at him. “May and Happy dating, how long has it been bothering you?” Peter shrugged sadly. Tony walked over and sat down next to Peter, placing the tie on the nightstand.

“It shouldn’t bother me,” Peter said. “I mean, I want May to be happy. She,” He sniffled a little. “She deserves that much.” He sighed and wiped a tear away. “It’s just…she never, she hasn’t dated anyone since…”

“Since your uncle passed,” Tony said gently and Peter nodded. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and Peter’s head rested on Tony’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing against Happy,” Peter said. “But, every time I see them together it bothers me. On the plane, at the beach. I just…I’m not ready for anyone to take Ben’s place.” Tony sighed and gently carded his hand through Peter’s hair.

“No one is trying to take your uncle’s place,” Tony said. “Besides, you like Happy. And if your aunt likes spending time with him, then shouldn’t you let them?” 

“Yeah I know,” Peter said sadly. Tony tugged Peter closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry.

“No one is trying to replace anyone in your life okay?” Tony said as Peter looked up at him, his attempts at not crying failing. “We all just want the best for you. And if Happy, for lack of a better word, makes your aunt happy, then that’s okay, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “I didn’t mean to be so rude to him.” Tony nodded. He knew adjusting after the second snap was hard on Peter. It was why he had suggested the vacation; give Peter a chance to adjust before school started back up and things had to go back to normal. And a massive change like Happy and May dating wasn’t going to make that adjustment easier. But Tony had learned a long time ago that hiding from your problems never solved anything. Tony stood up, tugging Peter up with him.

“He’s not mad at you kid,” Tony said. He stood in front of Peter and held up the tie. Peter nodded and let Tony tie it for him. When he was done, he patted Peter’s shoulders. “Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” Peter nodded and Tony hugged him.

“Thanks Tony,” Peter said quietly. Tony smiled down at Peter. 

“Anytime kid,” Tony said. “Now, do you think we can salvage the rest of this vacation?” Peter nodded. “Great, now we should get going before little miss gets cranky about her dinner.” Peter chuckled and they headed out of his room. When they reached the living room, Peter went up to May and Happy. Tony decided to give them some space and went to where Pepper was standing. She was watching Rhodey, who was bouncing Morgan around in his arms, trying to distract her.

“Everything okay?” Pepper asked when Tony approached her. Tony glanced over at Peter. May was hugging him and Happy had one hand on Peter’s shoulder. Tony smiled a little and glanced back at Pepper.

“Yeah, seems to be.” She smiled at him. “Who knew vacations could be so dramatic?”

“This is a million times better than Monaco,” Pepper pointed out and Tony snorted. He glanced back at Peter who was now walking over with May and Happy. “Ready for dinner?” Everyone nodded and they headed out. Morgan wriggled out of Rhodey’s arm and was walking with Peter, her little hand holding his. He smiled, glad that he had everyone there.

Yeah, the rest of their vacation was going to be okay. He was going to make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
